Truth or dare between camps
by coolforever
Summary: What happens when Percy and the gang joins the Romans for a game of truth or dare. Chaos is ensured. Secrets get revealed, confessions are made and love stories commence. READ TO FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Truth and dare between the camps

"Okay Reyna you're up"

She gulped and said in a strong voice, "Truth"

"What exactly were you and Jason before the whole switching camp thing," asked Annabeth with a smirk.

If looks could kill, Annabeth would have been long dead especially since they were from the kids of the god of thunder and the goddess of war.

"Well, we were kind of like… friends with benefits."

"What," Percy screamed. "I thought you were a virgin," Piper said with a jealous look on her face.

"Look I'm sorry, Piper. You know she was my ex-girlfriend," emphasizing on the ex-part.

"Well let's continue. Reyna?"

"Okay um Hazel"

"Dare" she all but screamed.

"Okay I dare you to kiss the hottest guy here but you can't kiss your boyfriend", she quickly added.

Hazel became as red as a tomato and got up and quickly pecked Jason on the cheek. Reyna had always known that the daughter of Hades had had a thing for Jason and now everyone knew as well.

"Um okay, Percy," said Hazel nervously looking at Frank but he had on a blank look.

"Truth," after Hazel's dare he didn't think he could do anything like that, especially in front of Annabeth.

"Okay, if Rachel hadn't become the Oracle, would you have dated her?"

Percy cursed inwardly. He really should not have told Hazel his whole life history.

"Yes," he all but mumbled.

Hazel sat there with a pleased expression on her face, while Anna looked murderous.

Well, I'm dead, thought Percy

Hey Guys!

Hope you liked this story

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED

Thank you

.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy didn't know what was worse, the cold silence or Annabeth bickering with him. He looked at her and could see she was fighting tears.

"Look Anna."  
"What Percy? You mean I am just your second choice, the one you had to choose because Rachel became the Oracle."

"Annabeth, I did have a crush on Rachel. You know that but that never changed my feelings for you."

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you too Seasweed Brain," Annabeth said while giving Percy a huge smooch."

Everyone broke into whistles and cheers and a voice sounding lot like Nico said "Get a room."

Everyone laughed and Anna sat down blushing a pretty red.

"Your turn Percy", Rachel said softly.

"Umm, Piper."

"Dare," she was mad at Jason and was looking for some revenge.

"Well, what about give a lap dance to the hottest guy here, well except for your boyfriend."

"What", she all but screamed.

"Never knew Percy was like this," Leo said.

"Well".

"I am dead.", she thought. I was hoping for a dare like go slap Jason or something but that was definitely not what she got. She looked nervously between Percy and Annabeth and knew that she was dead and just when they had solved things.

"Oh, Anna is going to murder me for sure when I am done here," I thought while slowly advancing towards the oblivious Percy.

**Hey guys. So I am continuing the story. Reviews are much appreciated as they will keep me updating more often. **

**Ciao and Happy Holidays! And don't forget, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I went to Percy and looked at him. He grinned at me, totally oblivious. As I sat on him, he seemingly began to understand and then his face was priceless. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I wanted Gaea to envelope me because nothing could be as bad as Annabeth expression. I wanted this to get as over as possible so I quickly did my job and in record time ran over to take my place next to Leo. Someone probably Leo whistled and I turned to Annabeth asking the inevitable, "Truth or dare."

She had a blank look as she said in almost a whisper, "Truth"

"Who was the first guy you liked?" I asked very curious. As all the sound died in the room, I began to feel panicky, was my question that bad? I thought it would be easy and besides I really wanted to know what Anna's life before Percy.

"It was a guy called Luke,"

I had heard rumours and whispers but I really didn't think it was true. Percy also had on a blank look. He knew it was true but it was hard to hear, especially after he had sacrificed himself.

"Thalia?"

"Truth"

"Were you and Luke together during our time during the run?"

"We…we were dating. We had kissed a few times and once we almost…" she trailed off.

Thalia had on a pained expression as she asked the next victim, Leo.

**This chapter was a little boring so I apologize**

**If you are a fan of Severus and Lily like I am, then please read my other two stories on them on my page. They are very sweet and I promise you won't regret reading them.**

**Keep reviewing guys! They make me very happy and a happy author guarantees more updates and better chapters!**


End file.
